Need You Now
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: Short little one-shot. Phoebe/Cole of course.


**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm working on the sequel to Everything, but this idea popped into my head the first time I heard this song, and everytime I heard it I kept thinking of it until I wrote it down. Anyway, I like it and I hope you do too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not owned _Charmed_, nor do I own the lyrics to the wonderful song "Need you Now"by Lady Antebellum.

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,_

_For me it happens all the time._

Phoebe Halliwell sat in the attic, looking down at the Book of Shadows. She knew 'His Page' was coming up soon, but she didn't put the Book down. She didn't look away.

Instead, she looked directly down at the page, knowing that if she could look at 'His Page' without crying, she would have effectly gotten over him. She stared at it thinking that she had finally done it.

She realized she wasn't when the moisture slid from her cheek on to the page.

Setting the Book aside, Phoebe tried to clear her mind of all thoughts about him.

An onslaught of memories bombarded her, and she began to cry harder, now recognizing that she would never be able to get over him.

She could feel the pictures from 'His Page' staring at her, and knew that if he were here, he would do anything to make her stop crying. She began to sob.

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't come, but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I dont know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

When she finally was able to calm down a little, she took out her phone and dialed his number. She wanted, no, she **needed** to talk to him.

_Another shot of whiskey, _

_Can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,_

_For me it happens all the time _

Cole was standing by the balcony remembering the evenings they'd come home and watch the sunset together, when his phone started to ring. He looked down at his cell phone's caller ID. Phoebe.

Thinking that she was just calling to threaten him or accuse him of being evil again, he clicked the ignore button and shoved it back into his jeans pocket.

He then walked over to the coffee tabled and poured himself another drink. He gulped it down and grimaced when it burned his throat.

Sitting down on the couch, Cole faced the elevator and remembered when she told him she was pregnant. He remembered how happy he was, how happy they were then.

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't come, but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I dont how I can do without, _

_I just need you now._

That thought made him angry when he realized the future that could've been, but now will never be. He sighed and realized that he needed to leave, needed to be anywhere but here. He didn't plan on ending up where he did, but he faded there instinctively.

_Yes, I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all._

When he didn't answer, she decided she needed to leave. If she couldn't talk to him, she would go to their own special place, if only just to feel something besides regret. The mausoleum.

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone and I need you know._

_And I said I wouldn't come, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I dont how I can do without, _

_I just need you now._

She walked to the door and heard movement inside. Growing curious, she opened the door and began to walk down the steps.

_I just need you now._

He heard footsteps coming from the steps, but didn't look up. He was too involved with his own grief to care about who was coming.

The footsteps were getting closer, but he still didn't look up.

Phoebe was shocked to find Cole there, leaning against the wall, crying. She knelt down next to him and he looked up at her.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was here for the same reason she was. He wrapped his arms around her and she let him hold her for a long time.

"Phoebe," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Oh baby, I need you now._


End file.
